The last hope
by squishy-gurl
Summary: Holly is in love with Artemis. It's true. But can they ever love each other without being found out? Of course not! That’s why she’s on a one-ticket get-away. But can it lead to Artemis? Or Jail? PLZ READ & REVIEW! So I can improv
1. Holly

**A story of hope**

This is my first story I have ever wrote.

_Summary: Holly is dying of boredom when Holly goes on a trip to Ireland to find her heart. While Artemis goes back to school and gets himself in trouble again. But it's not the same as any old book. Holly& Arty together? Of course! 3 3 3 --hearts_

_A/ Note: _I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything because I am not the best speller in the world. Not even close. Anyways if I misspelled Artemis anywhere or other words that I should have not misspelled please email me or something. Thank you.

Ok. I am going fast-forward 1-2 years perhaps because I don't want to write a whole book out. So, this was left off after The Eternity Code and after they got back their remembrance of The People. So now Artemis still has butler by his side because Juliet has become a part-time wrestler as Jade Princess and part-time Butler. They are sent back in to his school to focus on his education.

For those of you who have not read it, it left off with Artemis and Butler totally brain-wiped with no information of the people at all. And Butler got weak. Sorry for ruining it for you.

* * *

PROLOGUE

_Two weeks ago_

Sarah came from an Asian country. She was mainly attractive with long black hair and flamboyant eyes. She had always believed that girls were good for more than just bearing babies and that they were just as useful as guys.

"Girls would never be as smart as guys." Her father used to say. 'I'll show him Sarah thought. She would never let him get away with this fact that seemed to stick in her head. She had pretty much a normal life until her father became a criminal mastermind and brought the whole family to America where he could make more "business" (No. Her father is not Artemis).

Ideas started blooming in her head. "Perfect." Sarah thought.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: **Holly to the rescue**

Holly looked out the window. Typical. Ever since she gave Artemis his memory back, she had really nothing else to do. I mean, she lost her badge and was banded from going above ground. There was nothing she could do. She stared out the window until she noticed at the very edge of the window, there was something green.

"MULCH!" she exclaimed. She was on the 18th floor. "What are you doing?! You are supposed to be in-…"

"Yeah, yeah," said Mulch. "But what are you going to do? Turn me in?"

Holly sighed. "So you've heard about that too?"

"HEARD?! The whole town's screaming out your name! '_We want Holly! We want Holly!_'. It's a disaster out there."

Holly sighed again. "But what can I do?"

"I'll tell you want you can do." Mulch said with a grin. "Bring me to Artemis."

"WHAT?! Another crime?! I'm already thankful I'm not in jail!" exclaimed Holly.

"But-But…" Mulch explained. "You have nothing to do anyways! I mean look at you! You're staring out the window thinking about Artemis."

Holly looked at him. "I am not!!!"

"Ah-ah-ah. First symptom of love. Denial." Mulch smirked.

Holly sighed. "Will it get you out of my window?"

"Sure." Said Mulch delighted. "Right after I take a sip of water."

Holly took a deep breath. "Ok. This is the plan."

"Oh." Mulch said helping himself to a cup of water. "So you're the new Artemis now."

"Would you just shut up?!" said Holly. "We go outside in cam-foil, than you dig us a hole to the monitor room and shut off all of the cameras. I'll make my way to the shuttle and you can just hop on. Understand?"

"Whatever you say. Captain…er…Holly." Mulch said, finishing his last sip of water.

Holly sighed. "Let's go.

They took the stairs down so no one would realize that it was an empty elevator going up and down. They got to the ground and dug a hole near the back gate of the station. Mulch dug, while Holly followed. The reached the control room and sent a loop in all the cameras. The slowly crept thru the halls and got to the shuttle station. They opened the doors and got in.

"Buckle up your seatbelts Mulch." Holly smiled, remembering the old times. "Take off, in 5…4…3…2…1…"

"Commander!" Grub said slamming into the commander's conference room with Julius and Trouble.

"What is it now Grub?!!!" The commander puffed. "Did a stink worm bite your pinky again?!!"

Actually it did but this was no time to file a complaint. "Shuttle 3327 has launched with no notification of whatsoever."

"WHAT?! D'Avit!" The Root stood up. "Where is it heading to?"

Grub gulped. "Ireland, Sir."

The Commander Root's eyes were filled with fiery. "D'Avit! Why didn't anyone catch them?! You two! Come!" He said pointing to Julius and Trouble. They headed to the monitor room. No one dared to say a word. There a flicker in the screens. "They are sending us a loop! So Mud people like! Why couldn't anybody catch that?! Where's the shuttle camera?!" Foaly pointed. Everybody's eyes widened. "D'Avit."

_Ireland_

Holly and Grub had a safe handing. "Ok. Now where to?" said Grub.

"There's his school." said Holly.

* * *

**What are you waiting for?! REVIEW!**


	2. Only one way to find out

_Chapter 2. _**Only one way to find out**

_Difficluties on the last one. sorry about that.

* * *

_

_School for Gentlemen (I forgot what it's called)_

There was a new kid at his school. Artemis went over to his desk.

"Sam I presume." He said.

"Hello." He said with a small voice. There was really no point in doing so. There was nobody around. Not even the teacher since it was lunch. Artemis and the butler always ate in the room. But today, there was a visitor.

Artemis stuck out his hand. "The only other person to get a perfect score on the SATS. Congratulations."

Sam looked at his hand. Then he shook it.

"Smart boy. He said. "Or should I say, girl?"

Sarah looked up from her sandwich. "Girl?" she asked still in her male voice.

Artemis laughed. "Of course. It is obvious. Number one, normal males don't sound like a mule. Two, you never go into boys' bathroom. And three, There is still a bit of nail polish on your nails that the nail polish- remover didn't seem to get out." He paused a moment. He looked into her eyes. "And those are the most flamboyant pair of eyes I have ever seen."

Sarah smiled. "Genius indeed Fowl." She said in her regular voice. "I suppose you won't let me go without an explanation."

"Not really, no." He said.

Sarah sighed. "My father doesn't believe that females are just as good as males. I get perfects scores in public schools but he says that they're just doing that because I am a girl. So I decided to do a little show and tell."

"Doesn't your father care that you are going into a school with a bunch of males, a beautiful lady as yourself?" he asked.

"No. He is always on his business trips. Barley even time to send money to his own family." She partly lied.

"I understand." He said.

"Is my identity safe then? She asked.

Artemis thought a moment. The he had a smirk on his face. "One thousand dollars." He said. This was very unlikely of Artemis since he already had enough money for life. But still, he missed the old days where he and Butler would go out for crime. It was better than nothing.

"Fowl, you heard me. My father doesn't even send money to us. We barley have enough money to keep us alive. We feed upon the minuscule salary that my mom makes." She said with a straight face.

"Business." He said.

"You already stole that fairy gold!" She blurted out.

Artemis's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?!" He almost yelled.

"I have my resources." She said. Now it was her turn to smirk.

"Butler." Artemis said. Butler's knuckles cracked loudly.

Sarah rose on of her eyebrows. "Bring it on." Butler first threw on of his wanna-be famous punches since he was not the man he used to be. Sarah grabbed it without twitching and crunched it as if it were a paper ball. Butler screamed for pain. Sarah twisted his arm and used her foot to slam him into the ground. She looked at Artimis. "Don't ever try anything so…mindless on me again." She said.

Artemis ran over to Butler. "Butler!" Artimus worried. He looked at Sarah with his evil eye.

Sarah smiled. "Business." And walked away.

_In the Hospital_

"A few broken fingers and a knuckle. He'll be fine." Reported the nurse. Artemis took a sigh of relief.

"May I see him?" he asked.

"Sure. Com'on in." She said. He walked in.

"Butler?" He said. Butler looked at him and got up.

"Hello, Artemis." Butler said.

"I…I…I'm really sorry." Artemis said.

"It's cool. It was good practice. At least we know what were up against."

"No. If I didn't ask you to..." He started.

"It's perfectly fine." Butler interrupted. "Nothing that hasn't happened before." Artemis was a little relieved. "She's an attractive lady." Butler said. "And she's got spunk. Your type."

Artemis looked at him. "I am well aware of what you're trying to say butler and it is not going to happen." Butler laughed.

"Well, you are 15 now… it's about time that you…"Butler said.

"Don't say it." Artemis said with a straight face. "My life is fine as it is. I can not be more pleased with it myself."

"Ok." Butler said with a smirk. Just then an unexpected visitor came in.

"How is my patient doing?" Sarah said. Artemis's face grew dark. She still had her uniform on but her eyes were still the same.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis jerked out, trying to find a nicer way to put it.

"Just checking to see what kind of damaged I've done once again." She answered.

"Well it's enough." He muttered.

Sarah smiled. "I didn't mean to hurt your butler. It was just basic self defense. It would be a little 'Unintelligent' if I just stood there."

"She has a point." said Butler. Artemis was still not amused.

"Alright. You're here for something. What do you want?" He asked.

"You've clearly have a lot of experience Fowl." She smiled. She took out a little PC and showed him a little video. In that screen there was a women screaming, running around, trapped in what seemed like a box the size of a closet.

"ARTEMIS!" the women screamed. Immediately he knew who that was.

"Mother." He almost whispered. His face grew dark. But the video was not finished yet. Behind her was Sarah with a needle. She stabbed her with it. Angeline started to what it seemed to be either calming down, or dying. Artemis stared into Angeline's eyes.

Sarah said to the camera. "You might realize who this is and that person all tied up in the corner." Butler's eyes widened. It was Juliet. "Don't worry, that was just what you would say, a sleeping pill. Turned into liquid, of course. 80 thousand pounds, tomorrow, midnight, at the docks in exchange for your mother and butler's sister." That was the end of the movie. Butler dared not to get up, for he did not want to make the same mistake as last time. But Artemis however, because of the sadness in the eyes of his mother got up and threw one of the weakest punches. Sarah grabbed it. She waved her index finger at him and pushed him all the way back to the other side of the room.

"Artemis!" butler said.

"Oh yes," said Sarah. "and this is yours. I stole it." She smirked and threw him back the PC.

"Why?" Artemis said.

"You weren't very nice to me either." She answered. "Oh, and don't even try to connect with your father. His material has been, confiscated." She walked back out. Artemis felt pain all over his body.

"Artemis are you ok?!" Butler said. Artemis felt very sleepy. His eyes were dripping down by the second.

"She dosed…me." He said weakly.

"Artemis?" butler asked shaking him with one hand. "Artemis?!"

_Back at home_

Artemis found himself in his own room. He slowly got up. "Butler?" he asked.

"Welcome back, Artemis!" Butler said handing him a cup of water.

"She dosed me, when I threw that punch. She had a needle…"

"I what know she did, Artemis. Rest ok?" Artemis leaned back.

"Not a very beautiful thing after all. Am I right butler?" joked Artemis.

Butler sighed. "No, no, she still is."

"How can you say that?!" Artemis said.

"She is still beautiful, it's just that, you can't feel it, she's hiding something."

"How do you know?"

Butler smiled. "Been around for longer than you have."

Artemis looked at him.

"We're going." He said.

"What good would that do?" asked butler. "You felt that push! She could be a fairy for all we know. No human girl could break my knuckles! I don't think…"

For the first time, Artimis did not know. "What could she be hiding? That is her weak point. Maybe she…"He looked at butler.

"No, that's impossible! It's it….?"

Artemis smirked. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

PLZ review!!! 


	3. Accidentally In Love

**Chapter 3. Accidentally in love**

Thank you for reviewing!!!

Also, yes, i spelled ARTEMIS wrong.....oops. so sorry. Thankx for telling me! Again, if i say Julius, i really mean Foaly. i have no idea what i was thinking so if you see dat....plz tell meh.

Oh ya... this story is soo short. it is. so if you were looking forward to a long story at all... im sorry. there is only going to be 4 chapters. oh no....i think. so i wrote a new pre-sequal...(i think thats what its called) its called**A Happy Ending** soo0000 ya.

it gets really musshy (as in love) here so ya. its nothing like rated R only you know, _cute_ lovey stuff.not...ya. ENJOY!

_

* * *

_

_In the Police Plaza_

"Foaly! Notify that shuttle 3127 will be heading to Ireland!" Commander Root ordered. "Then hop in the

And Grub…" Grub was surprised that Commander Root wanted him to do something.

"Yes sir?" Grub answered willingly.

Root sighed. "Go…Help your brother with the supplies. We need all the help we can get."

Grub was delighted. "Yes sir!"

"Let's get a move-on!" Root said.

"Everything's accomplished sir." Foaly said.

"Then get in the shuttle! All of you! I'm driving." The Commander yelled. Everyone knew better than to not buckle up their seat belts. For if you didn't, you'd be meting Mr. Object before you could say 'stink worm'.

_In The Fowl Lab_

"I've tried tracing the PC to where the video was downloaded but everything just came up back here." said Artemis.

"No surprise." said Butler.

Artemis ran the video again. He stopped it where Sarah's hand had showed up. "There." He said pointing to an ID bracelet that the School for Gentlemen had you wear. "Butler, start up the car."

They drove to the address. It was a small house that looked like a garage. They couldn't really tell considering that it was almost 9. He nodded at butler.

"I can trace there's a security camera round back. But it has a blind spot. I think we can just make it. Follow my lead." Artemis said. They walked near the wall. "This way." He whispered. They walked into the door. Butler, as a normal bodyguard, went in front of his principle.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice reviling in the shadow. It was Sarah. Butler's eyes grew wide remembering their last encounter. Suddenly the place where butler was standing became a trap and he fell thru the endless black.

Artemis looked down into the endless pit. "BUTLER!" he yelled. There was no reply. The girl stood there.

"I was hoping you'd come, one way or another." She smiled. Artemis reached for his gun that Butler gave to him in case of an emergency. The he felt something touch the back of his head. It was indeed a gun.

"Not just any gun." she said.

"A fairy laser, since you know about fairies so much." He said. She smiled. He continued to grab for his gun.

"I told you not to move. I'll shoot. Now do as I say, walk forward with your hands up." She said.

"But you wouldn't dare, would you, Holly?" he smiled.

Holly wanted to protest, but she knew no matter how hard she tried he would know someday, somehow, that it was her. She held out her hand to stop the mesmerized body from going any further and emerged from the dark with Mulch.

"Told you I'd come back Mud Boy." said Mulch.

"Let me guess." Artemis said. "You stole fairy equipment from the LEP, found my school, mesmerized Sarah to do your bidding and led me here."

"Smart Mud Boy." Mulch said. Holly continued to look at the ground, not even thinking of what was coming after her.

_Ireland at Fowl's house _

"The whole house is clear Commander." said Foaly. "The Milk is still warm. They just left."

"D'Avit." Root said.

"I found some heat waves from a car still hot enough to follow sir." said Trouble.

"Then what are we standing here for?!" said Root.

_In Sarah's place_

"Where is my family Holly?" asked Artemis walking over to her.

"In the basement." She said looking at the ground.

"Mulch. Get them out of there. I'll deal with you later." Artemis said.

Mulch began to walk back. "Ooo….." he whispered in Holly's ear. "_Alone time_ with lover boy." That's when he got elbowed hard. "OW! I'm going, I'm going." Soon he was out of site.

"You know what you're getting yourself into?!" He asked.

Holly nooded. "Probably a Century in jail. But- but- I just couldn't help it! I-i- was so bored. Looking out a window."

Artemis shook his head. He hugged her as tears rolled down her eyes. He looked down at her with his sparkly eyes, bent down, and he kissed her.

Holly stopped. She shook her head. "No…we can't…"Artemis put a finger to her lips. And kissed her again.

_The Front door_

"Is this the place?" asked Grub.

"Shut up idiot." Root said. "Is the place secured?"

"Yes," said Foaly. "But with a weak system only one camera and a big blind spot. Easy."

"Let's go for it." said Root.

"Hey…"Grub said. "The door's open…"

They opened the door and looked. They gasped.

"Oh D'Avit." Swore the commander.

* * *

R-E-V-I-E-W!!! yay! i say "so...ya" way too much. sooo.....ya. Also if you havent already noticed, i made up the shuttle things. and also i'm sorry if you think a human and a fairy should not go together but in this story they do. 


	4. Crime

**Chapeter 4. The Crime**

**Disclamier for the whole story:** I do not own any charecters. yay. im done.

I am soory dear people that this is too **mushy**, lovey dovey, and so on. but you know what? it is the first **romance novel** so **HA**!It is not really that bad. There is **no** kissing or anything for those of you that **cant stand it** but it is romance so i am **keeping it the way it is**. HA!

also Davirt or however u spell it is wrong...i think.

* * *

Artemis and Holly stopped. "Commander. I'll explain…"

"You better!" shouted the captain.

Right then Mulch brought everyone up. "Ok. Here they are…" he said. Mulch looked at the steaming commander. "D'Arvit." He swore. Julius and Grub cuffed him.

"OW!" said Grub. "I got a hangnail."

"Everyone on the shuttle! I need to have a talk with all of you!" Commanded Root. He stared at Holly and shook his head.

_Police Plaza_

"Ok Holly, I want a nice clean talk." Root said. "Artemis, not a word until I ask." Artemis nodded his head. "Status?" He asked Foaly.

"Mud People are being mesmerized one by one, LEP are dealing with Mulch, and all rooms are recording."

"Good." Said Root. "Now Holly, whole story. No missing details.

Holly took a deep breath. "I, was looking out my window, bored when Mulch came in thru it and asked me to help him find Artemis. So, I devised a plan to get to a shuttle and we took off from there. Then we mesmerized Sarah at Artemis's school and led him to her house and from there we kidnapped all his family and friends. I threatened to kill him but he found me out and then we worked things out, and now I am here."

"You forgot the kissing." said Root.

"Yes." Holly said. "He kissed me."

"Yes." said Root. "Artemis. So I am going to ask nicely, did she leave out any details?" Artemis shook his head. "Al right. But you do understand that we have to mesmerize you after." Artemis nodded. "What makes you so bold to kiss and elf?"

"I…love her." Artemis said.

"Typical." Root said. "Holly, do you know how many crimes you've done? Let's start from the beginning. Breaking your order not to go above ground, bringing a criminal with you, breaking into unauthorized grounds, stealing LEP equipment, and went into Uninvited territory, unauthorized mesmerize activity, and making love with a human." He shook his head. "Do you know how many years in jail young lady?" Holly shook her head. "5 centuries. That's right."

"Commander if I may…" said Artemis. "It was partly my fault. I told Mulch that I would make him meet me one day. And I guess he just decided that this would be the day. And I was the one who kissed Holly, she did not kiss me. So it is also partly my responsibly too. And also, anyways, you did not have an invitation to this girl's house. You could be thrown in jail too."

The commander grew red. "You are so lucky Holly that I'm going to let you go this time."

"And also Commander," asked Artemis.

"What is it Mud Boy?!" Root hissed.

"Would you give Holly back her badge?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'm already letting her go on this case and you want me to reward her some more?!" Root yelled.

"Well, this way you can give Holly something to do and keep an eye on her also. It could keep her mind on something besides me." Artemis said.

"Artemis…" Holly said standing up. Artemis looked away.

"It's for your own good." He mumbled loud enough for Holly to hear.

"Well," Commander Root said. "If it would end this Soap Opera here, and the stop the crazy riot outside, then, what the heck. But Captain," Holly looked at him. "Promise me that this will never, ever, ever, happen again."

Holly sighed and looked at Artemis who did not look back. "Yes Sir."

"Go home. Get a good night sleep captain. See you tomorrow, 5 am."

"Yes sir." She said. And she headed out the door, looking back at the last of Artemis that she would ever see again. Tears rolled down from Artemis's eyes.

"Foaly! Give everybody a nice brainwash! No more fairies." Root shouted. "Artemis, I am going to trust you just this very last time. The only time because you said that to Holly. I will not brainwash you." Artemis nodded. Tears kept streaming in his eyes. "Foaly mesmerize him to see if he missed out on anything."

Foaly began to mesmerize. Artemis was not sure what he had asked him but for some reason he remembered him saying "You'll see her again. Don't worry." He winked.

For the first time in his lonely life, there was hope. Hope in seeing his love, hope that filled his heart with joy. Hope that would last forever and ever and ever. Hope that might at last lead, to a happy ending.

* * *

I might add a sequel to it…..I don't know… it depends on how many people like it.

REVIEW!!! lalalalalala


End file.
